dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
My Tudor Queen
My Tudor Queen: The Diary of Eva De Puebla is a historical fiction book by Alison Prince. It is the fifth book in Scholastic UK's My Story and was first published in July 2001. The book was republished in August 2010 under the title Catherine of Aragon for the new line, My Royal Story. It was followed by two sequels, Prince's Anne Boleyn and Me and Henry VIII's Wives The story follows Eva De Puebla through twelve years of her life, after she accompanies Catherine of Aragon to England. Book description Original= :"''4th November, 1501 I hardly like to make a mark on the beautiful blank pages of this book, but I must. Mama gave it to me as a parting present so that I could write about this journey from Spain to England. "Don't waste it," she said. "Just write the important things." I'm sure Mama would be impressed by the great procession in which we have slowly made our way from the West Country to London. Horses and carriages, litters and baggage waggons and attendants, soldiers, courtiers, ladies, pages, jesters—and Catherine herself, Catherine of Aragon on her way to wed Prince Arthur, eldest son of the king of England." |-| Relaunch= :"''It's the year 1501. Eva has come to London from Spain in the retinue of her friend, Catherine of Aragon, who is to marry Arthur, the eldest son of King Henry VII. But when Catherine meets Arthur's charismatic younger brother, Prince Harry, Eva watches the pair of them and wishes that princesses were free to follow the wishes of their hearts..." Plot In 1501, Eva De Puebla travels to England with her childhood friend, Catherine of Aragon, who will marry Prince Arthur. The marriage is advantageous for Catherine's parents, Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand, and Arhur's father, King Henry VII. They meet and marry in less than two weeks. Eva, who serves as Catherine's translator, follows the young couple to Arthur's castle in Ludlow. A few months later, Catherine becomes a widow, after Arthur passes away from an illness. Catherine decides to stay in England and fight for the income promised in her marriage contract. Over the next year, Catherine remains steadfast with her wish to marry Prince Harry. The following June, Catherine and Harry are betrothed, but the agreement is broken, when Queen Isabella dies in 1504. Spain is thrown into instability, while King Ferdinand fights to remain King. The throne is legally passed on to her daughter, Juana "the Mad", wife of Prince Philip of the Netherlands. On the way to Spain, Philip and Juana are shipwrecked off the coast of England. They arrive at court and Philip quickly strikes up a friendship with Henry VII. Meanwhile, Eva meets a court jester, Michel Valjean, who came with Philip's entourage. Philip dies within a few months and Ferdinand takes back control, therefore giving Catherine a better standing at court. Catherine eventually realizes that she will not marry Harry until King Henry dies, which finally happens in April 1509. Catherine and Harry, now known as Henry VIII, wed and are crowned Queen and King of England. Eva's love, Michel, returns and proposes to her. They marry and Michel soon becomes Henry favorite court jester. The couple rejoices at the birth of their daughter Rosanna, unfortunately Catherine suffers a miscarriage and her only son dies a month later. In 1513, Henry goes off to war against France, leaving Catherine in charge. In Henry's absence, Scotland declares war and Catherine successfully defeats them. Characters *'Eva De Puebla', the childhood friend of Catherine of Aragon. She travels to England with Catherine to serve as her translator. Eva continues to stay with Catherine for the following twelve years. *'Catherine of Aragon' is a Spanish princess, daughter of Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand. She leaves Spain to marry Prince Arthur. Author Alison Prince (born March 26, 1931 in Beckenham, London) is a British children's author. Prince is well known for writing the children's television series, Trumpton in 1967. She authored three books in the My Story series, including Anne Boleyn and Me and Henry VIII's Wives. Sequel Unlike most My Story books, My Tudor Queen was followed by a sequel titled Anne Boleyn and Me. The book was also written by Alison Prince. Anne Boleyn and Me follows Eva's daughter, Elinor Valjean, who becomes a lady-in-waiting to Anne Boleyn, Henry VIII's second wife. Editions Tudor-Stories.jpg|''Tudor Stories for Girls'' with Anne Boleyn and Me (June 1, 2009)https://shop.scholastic.co.uk/products/72161 Catherine-of-Aragon.jpg|''Catherine of Aragon'' My Story reprint (August 2, 2010)https://www.amazon.co.uk/Catherine-Aragon-My-Royal-Story/dp/1407120719/ References See also Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:My Story Category:My Story books Category:My Tudor Queen Category:Books by Alison Prince